1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical appliance, ore particularly to an electrical appliance with an improved grounding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical appliance 1, such as a power supply for a computer, includes a conductive casing 12, two connectors 13, 14 and a grounding device consisting of first and second grounding wires 15, 16. Each of the connectors 13, 14 includes an insulator body 130, 140 mounted on a side wall 11 of the conductive casing 12 and a ground terminal 131, 141 disposed on the insulator body 130, 140. Each ground terminal 131, 141 has a connecting end that extends inwardly of the conductive casing 12. Each of the first and second grounding wires 15, 16 has a first end 151, 161 soldered on a respective one of the connecting ends of the ground terminals 131, 141, and a second end 152, 162 mounted on a bottom of the conductive casing 12. The connectors 13, 14 further have four wires for connecting electrically a printed circuit board 17 of the electrical appliance thereto.
Note that, prior to the soldering process, the first ends 151, 161 of the grounding wires 15, 16 must be positioned by the use of other tools, such as a pair of pliers, in order to place the same on the connecting ends of the ground terminals 131, 141. This inconveniences the operator.